Sonicsaga: The Yellow Queen and the Black Widow
by Emotwo
Summary: Responding to a call for aid, Sonic journeys to Apiārium Hills - capital of the kingdom of bees - which is under siege by Eggman. Sonic may not have time to worry about him though as the cannibalistic villian Eve the Black Widow bares her fangs at him.


Introduction:

Everyone has their own interpretation of things. Their own ideas of how things could and/or should be done. This holds especially true when a fandom have several interpretations or adaptations of it already, leaving the fans to squabble over the workings of them.

Some try to connect the lines between the different adaptations, creating a logic that allows them to be all somehow, someway tied together. Others consciously stick to just one of the versions, claiming it as their "true" one.

And then there are those who trace their fandom all the way back to square one and clings to the original source-material that spawned all these different interpretations. Where "Sonic the Hedgehog" is concerned, that would be the original games.

"SONICSAGA" is the title of my very own Sonic-continuity and starting from the original Sonic-game it moves progressively forward through the following game-titles, but it is worth to note that the tales within the continuity is not restricted to just them.

Like someone once said, think of them more like guidelines.

What? Why do you ask if I'm suffering from delusions of grandeur?

Anyway, this story takes place prior to the age of Sonic Adventure, in what some refer to as the "Classic" era of Sonic…

* * *

In the vastness of space, tucked in between galactic mists and clouds of stars exists a blue planet; Earth.

Or at least that's one name for it.

As this is one of several planets called that, perhaps it would be an idea to specify with a more… scientific name.

As the "Earth" we are familiar with is sometimes referred to by the name Tellus, lets call this one… MOBIUS.

…

Moving on.

Though being a blue and green planet like our own (though most would admit Mobius is the greener, less polluted of the two), there are several differences in how this world works.

Going by the borders drawn on its maps for instance, instead of being divided into a few large nations, the maps of Mobius display a multitude of islands, small nations and kingdoms scattered across haphazardly, not unlike how borders looked in our medieval ages.

In the centre of one such kingdom lies the royal capital of Apiārium Hills, also known as "the capital of bees". It is a huge, huge city spread around a lake that which the Royal Castle resides above.

The workings of that particular detail will be explained later on.

It's dark and stormy this night, the rain so thick that the castle can hardly even be seen from the city surrounding it! That's why no-one could tell that the dozens of small shadows buzzing around the castle - making sure no-one gets in OR out - weren't the guards that were _supposed_ to be there.

A siege is taking place.

**SONICSAGA****:**

**THE YELLOW QUEEN AND THE BLACK WIDOW**

**Chapter 1: Coup d'etat.**

Those who have looked up and behold the royal castle of Apiārium Hills in all its majestic glory might've been surprised to learn how inhospitable it could be in places.

The reason is that at the lowest of the lower floors a genuine dungeon of olds exists, created far back in ancient times.

Back in those ages this place housed a certain type of criminals; the rare individuals who were considered as such an extreme threat to the kingdom that they couldn't even be trusted to a normal prison. Like we said though, that was in ancient times.

These cells have now stood empty for centuries, decommissioned as it became considered inhumane to use, even on the worst of criminals. It is now simply a reminder of the castle's magnificent roots that bridges all the way back to the old ages.

Then why, do you ask, does the dungeon _at present_ have such a massive need for security that a small army would be put to stand guard?

That's because just a few years earlier the need for an exception was deemed necessary, and now, at the deepest, darkest level of the dungeon, inside the most heavily secured cell of them all, one single prisoner resides.

But as determined the guards are, both on a professional and personal level to ensure the security of this dungeon, they have all single-mindedly focused on guarding the way out. Not the way in.

This explains why, as the doors to some off the unused, still decommissioned cells suddenly blew off their hinges, their carefully prepared order was for a brief moment thrown into disarray.

"What the--?!!" a bee-soldier shouted, lifting the visor of his helmet.

"That came from up near the entrance!" another one called.

"To your battle-stations!! Go, go, go!!" barked the superiors, and all of the soldiers (bees and bumblebees alike) forced their acts together and headed towards the commotion.

From the debris of what used to be the less secured cells, robots big and small swarmed in fast and merciless. From small badniks to medium sized "Eggbots" as well as large robotic soldiers, they all quickly filed out into the main corridor and managed to get between the guards and the front gates of the dungeons, cutting off the only exit. By droves, the robots advanced deeper into the dungeon intent on trampling the guards where they stood.

The guards proved themselves a match however as they - armed with their heavy lances (the preferred weapon of this kingdom's soldiers) - proceeded to easily make mincemeat of the first incoming robots, demonstrating clearly that the strength of the kingdom's soldiers were nothing to take lightly.

However, not all battles are decided on battle-prowess alone. All too late did the guards notice the robots at the back of the swarm fire grenades into the depths of the dungeon, spewing gas as they went.

Unprepared for such a tactic at this place, the guards were unable to prevent inhaling the dangerous fumes. One by one they all collapsed, falling into forced unconsciousness.

As the gas died down minutes later, the opposition had all been taken care of and the robots advanced, marching proudly as they reached the end of the last corridor. They then moved to stand up against the walls, making a path between them for their revered leader.

As the man made his way down the corridor, his foot was suddenly grabbed by a bee-soldier on the floor desperately clinging to his consciousness.

"(cough-cough) Stop it, you fool." he wheezed hoarsely, "You have no idea what you're doing!"

The man regarded him silently as if he were naught but a bug and nonchalantly kicked him off before moving to stand before the final cell-door of the entire dungeon.

"Open it."

At his command the Eggbots stood forth and charged their laser-cannons.

A small explosion later, the cell- door and the wall it stood in were nothing but a pile of rubble and smoke and dust. The robots advanced to the ruined wall and once again pulled to the side to let the man through.

What faced him as he entered the dark cell were chains. Hanging from the walls, from the ceiling, from the floor, from every possible corner; there were chains, chains and more chains, all leading towards the center of the cell where a single figure, about 6ft tall, hanged restrained in the middle of the massive cobweb.

Said figure tilted its head slightly upward to regard the man with six small pearl-like eyes, glowing eerily yellow in the dark.

"…. A visitor. How rare." the figure let out in a voice that even though raspy due to a long period of not being used, was unmistakably female. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"HOO – Ho Ho Ho! There's no mistaking who you are for certain, but allow me to introduce myself!" the man laughed and did an exaggerated gesture with his hand as he performed a mock bow.

"I – am the great Doctor Eggman! Gentleman, romanticist, and most importantly; the future ruler of this world - no - this Universe! And I've come with a proposition for you." he smiled sinisterly. "Would you hear me out?"

The restrained figure lifted her head further, revealing two larger eyes glowing beneath the smaller six.

She gazed upon him in silence before she – almost unnoticeably in the darkness – smiled.

"Go on."

* * *

"Red alert! Red Alert!"

On the higher floors chaos was breaking loose as robots poured in from several hallways at once, flowing into the main halls like an angry swarm. Where that was a metaphor, for the opposition it was a literal description.

The soldiers of the royal guard were operating in teams to make advantage of their natural specialties, for instance; where the bumblebees were bigger and stronger, the bees were more swift and agile, and so-on. As a robot would approach, one team would storm forward to crush it effectively before tagging out to let the next team crush the following robot, all working like a well-oiled machinery to not allow the invading forces (which ironically WAS machinery) to advance one singe floor further.

Still, because of the sheer numbers of the robots, they weren't gaining any ground themselves either.

"Darn it! There's no end to these things!" one bee-soldier cursed as he landed back with his allies after destroying yet another Eggbot, only to once again watch two more take it's place.

"Where in the world are they all coming from?" his bumblebee-partner groaned frustrated.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know!" a commanding tone exclaimed from behind them. The next second a flash zoomed straight into the middle of the robot-horde and then streaked upwards, spinning like a buzzsaw as it went. The robots in close vicinity were thorn to shreds like ragdolls, their parts raining down freely all over the place.

The buzzsaw came to a halt in mid-air, revealing to be a 4ft tall dark orange female wasp, wearing the cloth of an officer and wielding a particularly large Jousting Lance.

"Commander!" the soldiers shouted relieved.

"Stand your ground, men!" she barked in a tone that was all no-nonsense. "On your honor as members of the Royal Guard, don't allow these rustbuckets to advance one single step further! The one behind this will PAY for his insolence!"

She turned around to easily decapitate the buzzbomber that tried to charge her from behind, its debris crashing into and destroying two other robots as it flew.

"Do you hear me!!" she snapped.

"YES, MA'AM!!!" the guards roared as one and with heightened spirits swarmed the robots.

As scrap-metal flew freely through the air, the Commander landed in front of a soldier standing at the back who saluted on reflex as she appeared.

The Commander wasted no time.

"Report!" she snapped. "This is obviously the work of this "Eggman"-character, but from where is he infiltrating the castle?!"

"W-we don't know, ma'am!" he squeaked, fidgeting under her presence. "The information-center has yet to report the robot's point of entry... We've also been unable to reach the outsides of the castle as all exits have been sealed off."

"Thc! Useless, the lot of you!" she growled. The Commander reached up to the side of her head and touched the support of her eye-visors, (unlike the soldiers, the Commander wore high-tech specs instead of any helmet) and activated her communication-system.

"This is Commander Le Frelon speaking! Report, operator!" she yelled into her mic. Hearing nothing but a series of sparks and fizzling noises, she called once again. "Operator! You'd better answer, or so help me…"

"kzzz – This is operator – kzzz – can you hear us?"

"I hear you! What is wrong with the radio?"

"Elec – fzzz – interference, Ma'am. Someone's been jamming our system. We – kzz – just now started to break through. We're still unable to get in touch with our ground forces but we're worki…– fzzz – on it. "

"He's even gone that far." The Commander breathed to herself in realization. "Have you located the enemies' point of entry?!"

Nothing but static responded.

"Hello? Answer me!"

More electronic noise until suddenly – in-between brief intervals of static – cries of fear and pain as well as heavy crashes sounded over the radio.

"Operating-room?! What's wrong?! What is happening?!"

"– fzz – Help! She appeared out of nowhere! We can't stop her! _Ghu!_ Aaaa- *crashh!* – krzzzzzzzzzzzzz – "

"Come in!! Who?! Who is there with you?! Operator!!"

This time there was just static. Le Frelon was jus about to give up as, in between the static, a low female chuckle could be heard. A familiar voice that sent ice through the Commander's veins.

" – fzzzzz – **U** **FU FU FU FU FU FU.** – krzzzzzz – "

And then, complete silence.

"C-commander?" the soldier nervously inquired as the woman stood there frozen, her hand on her earpiece as she glared without really looking ahead of her.

"The robots are coming from the dungeon." she hissed.

She suddenly clenched her teeth and turned towards the end of the room where the rest of the soldiers were successfully pushing back the robots.

"Change of priorities! Everyone is to head towards the Queen's Chambers!! She is in danger!!"

Hearing those last words the soldiers immediately broke free from the battle and charged the other way, heading deeper into the castle. The Commander stayed behind for a second, holding her lance behind her back as she watched the robots start to flood the hall again.

With a look of concentration on her face, she swung her lance in an intricate pattern before exploding into motion, crashing through key supporting pillars in the room before zooming upwards and smashing her lance into the ceiling. A huge boom resonated and the ceiling started to collapse, crushing the wave of robots as giant slobs of concrete rained down on them.

As the great hall behind collapsed completely, Commander Le Frelon zoomed after her troops, determination and anger as well as worry etched onto her face.

"Let me make it in time."

* * *

Somewhere, wires providing power to various security-strongpoints were slowly sabotaged by bug-like badniks chewing on them. All of a sudden a clawed hand wearing a white elbow length ballroom-glove shot forward and grabbed a bunch of wires, tearing them easily asunder.

The shredded ends hadn't even begun to spark before the figure moved on, a shadow gliding eerily across the floor as its caster moved across the ceiling.

* * *

The guards positioned in the lobby in front of the Queen's Chamber stood uneasy as explosions and various noises sounded throughout the castle. Their radio-communications had died long ago and they had received no real information besides the fact that robots had suddenly invaded the castle.

While nervous due to not knowing what the present situation was, they were still determined to lay their lives down for their duty in a heartbeat and did not move from their post. If anyone wanted to get to the Queen, it would be through Them first!

"It sounds like they're getting closer." one stated awkwardly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Let them!" their superior, a large, rugged bumblebee, barked. "We'll show them that the Royal Guard of Apiārium Hills fears no enemy, alive or artificial, right men?!"

And at exactly that moment the light in the lobby disappeared. Blinking owlishly in the darkness, the guards had to cover their eyes briefly as the light suddenly reappeared only to disappear again seconds after. The flickering light created a nasty atmosphere in the room, causing the nerves of the guards to stand further on end.

"… I said "Right, men?!!"" the superior repeated when no-one had answered earlier.

"Um, Y-YEAH!!" they chorused unsurely.

The light flickered once again.

"HuArghhh!!"

"What's wrong?!" shouted the superior as they all turned towards the scream. To their surprise however, they found no-one there.

"Wh-what?"

"Hey, Leroy's gone!"

"Where did he go?! There's no place to disappear to in here!"

"It-It's like he went up in smoke…"

"Don't be foolish! He's got to be in here somewhere!"

Another flicker.

"Ghaaaa-!!"

"Mason!!"

"He's gone too!!"

"What in the world is going on here?!!"

Another flicker.

"Aaahhh!!"

"Mmmphh!"

"!!"

Once again, in just the few seconds the light had been gone, someone had disappeared. The two remaining guards unsurely stepped closer to each other so that they were back-to-back.

"Th-there's only us two left, boss." the remaining guard, a lanky, shivering bee, nervously said over his shoulder. "I never really thought so before, but this place must be haunted! D- Definitely!"

"Nonsense and poppycock!" the burly bumblebee growled, holding his lance in front of him defensively as he let his eyes trail from corner to corner of the hall. "This is a trick of some kind the enemy is using, not some stupid Ghost or nothing, you hear me-AAahh!"

….

Silence. The light had flickered off again and this time it did not return.

"… Hey? B-Boss?" the guard tried cautiously, slowly turning around to find himself the sole occupant of the room.

Swallowing nervously, he stepped back through the darkness, slowly turning toward where the doors to the Queens Chamber were supposed to be.

However, what greeted him as he turned fully was a feminine face hanging upside down only inches away from his own, its features softly illuminated by its six glowing eyes. Even upside-down he knew instinctively who the face belonged to and couldn't even bring himself to move as the figure placed a hand at the back of his head to pull him closer.

Paralyzed, he whispered to himself; "No ghost, alright… It's a devil…"

The last he saw was the face's mouth widen to disturbing lengths, displaying a nightmarish set of fangs.

* * *

"Get lost - Get lost - Get lost!!" Commander Le Frelon chanted as she mercilessly (and literally) hacked her way through hordes of robots. No matter which way she and her troops had taken, the robots had somehow gotten there before them, slowing down their journey towards the tower the Queen's Chamber was located in.

Every attempt at bypassing them by flying outside had failed miserably as electric barriers had been placed at the pathways leading outside, leaving the troops no choice but to force their way forward through the halls located in the middle of the castle. Because of this they couldn't even get to a window even.

Spinning as she charged forward with her jousting lance, Le Frelon drilled her way through the opposition, almost leaving her men in the dust as they struggled to follow through the opening she had created in the robots' ranks.

Gritting her teeth angrily, Le Frelon once again cursed the one undoubtedly responsible. "Eggman, that swine; that he would go this far!! He even released HER…!!!" she hissed to herself, hatred evident in her voice.

For a split second, the black-on-red silhouetted image of a woman recoiling from another, blood spurting from her face, flashed through the commander's mind.

Her eyes narrowing even further, she swore; "On my honor, this time I won't allow any mercy!!"

* * *

The large doors creaked loudly as they opened, the Eggbots immediately filtering into the room as they did. Before them was a glamorous bedroom with a canopy bed standing at the end of it, babyblue sheets hanging over it. Between it and the robots stood four chambermaids – curiously, all wielding weapons – defensively flanking a blond, long-haired woman standing in the middle of them.

The woman wore a regal rococo-gown with a white furry mane covering her neck as well as a facemask covering the lower half of her face. Obstructing her face even further from view was a white satin eyepatch that crossed over her left eye, a rose-motif decorated on it, leaving her right eye the only part of her face being actually exposed.

Despite this however her identity was a given, even _without_ looking at the golden tiara set on her forehead.

"Queen Pacifica Il Tesla Mellifica Apis, it is an honor." Eggman grinned as he hovered into the room in his Eggmobile, his robots saluting him as he passed. "Forgive me for not bowing proper, but by the look of your underlings, they would probably try to skewer me the second I'd take my eyes off them." he smirked.

Following his remark, the chamber maid up front visually tensed the grip on her weapon. The Queen placed a hand on her shoulder in a placating gesture before addressing the invader before them.

"You are Doctor Eggman, correct?" It wasn't really a question. "We have heard of you and your mechanical rampages across South Island and Westside Island. Just what do you intend to achieve with such an _audacious_ move such as this?"

Eggman laughed mockingly.

"Isn't it obvious, oh Queen?" he taunted, gesturing dramatically with his arms as he talked. "Your kingdom is one of Mobius' most powerful empires! With it as a foundation I will create my Eggman Empire and take over this planet once and for all!!"

"Hmph, how arrogant." the Queen snorted, disgusted. "If I'm not mistaken, all your earlier attempts at such were met with failure."

"That's exactly the reason for this approach!" Eggman snapped, making the chambermaids jump a little as he slammed his fist angrily down on the Eggmobile's dashboard, his sudden change in mood startling them. The Queen however didn't budge, narrowing her one eye as Eggman exploded into a tirade.

"Before, my attempts were always nipped at the bud, crushing my Empire in its infant state! That is the only reason my enemies have managed to sabotage me thus far, by striking before it could be established proper!! But; if I have a force such as your kingdom's army to protect it from the very beginning then no-one will manage to interfere with the creation of my empire! NO-ONE! Not even that blue rodent!!" he snarled, a dangerous growl in his voice at that last sentence. Visually reigning in his anger, Eggman sat back returning to his more jovial tone. "So if you wouldn't mind, kindly lay down your weapons."

"Enough of your madness!!" the Queen shouted, pulling forth a weapon of her own; a heavy lance. "The royal lineage will never bow down to you!"

"HOO – HO HO HO HO!" Eggman laughed mockingly. "For the moment I don't need you to bow down, Queen, just your subjects! Seize her, my robots!"

At Eggman's command, several Eggbots and Swatbots (the mk1. kind) stormed forward, moving to grab the Queen. The chambermaids exploded similarly into motion, cutting down any robot that got in their path. The few who actually made it past them were instantly sliced apart by the Queen herself.

"These toys are annoying, but you have underestimated us!" the Queen shouted as she charged towards Eggman's position. "You shouldn't have appeared in person; No matter the number, as long as the leader fall, they ALL fall!!"

"HO – HO HO HO HO! Those were my sentiments exactly. EVE! NOW!!"

"What?!!"

The Queen managed to look up just in time to spot the shadowed figure of a woman in a black balldress rapidly descend onto her from above.

"Yo-You're…!!!"

Glowing yellow eyes burned into her vision.

* * *

"Commander! Something is happening with the robots!"

"Hn?!"

Le Frelon looked up from the remains of her opponents to look over to where her men were. The robots had ceased their offense and were instead lining up against the walls, showing no hostile motions. Unsure of how to approach, the Royal Guard had paused in their tracks.

"What are you lugheads dazing around for?! Continue our advance immediately!!" she shouted.

"That will be unnecessary." a voice stated.

"What did you say?!" Le Frelon growled, turning towards the source.

Before them, a small flying drone looking like a metallic eyeball appeared. Its dome flashed a metallic blue before a screen was displayed in mid-air before it, showing a nasty close-up of Eggman's mug.

"Hoo – Ho Ho Ho. You have done well disabling so many of my robots Commander Le Frelon, but I'm afraid you are too late." he gloated and stepped aside to show the room behind him. The chamber maids lay strewn on the ground and the Queen herself was restrained behind them, suspended in mid-air by a massive spider-web as robots flanked her.

"The Queen!!" the soldiers gasped in alarm. Le Frelon was standing ramrod straight.

"Indeed, your precious Queen is at my mercy." Eggman reappeared, grinning into the camera. "You and your soldiers are to lay down your weapons and surrender immediately; **or else**! Now as a gentleman it is below me to voice actual threats against a woman, especially one of noble blood, but I would appreciate it if you didn't force me to do anything like, say, poking out the Queens remaining eye for starters." he smirked.

As if to emphasise, an Eggbot in the background could be seen waving a spear up and down close to the Queen's face.

"I advice you to make up your mind quickly, Commander. Even if I do nothing – no rather – _Especially_ if I do nothing at this point the Queen will soon be a goner. You see, she's already showing symptoms of latrodectism."

"What did he say?!" the soldiers gasped.

Behind Eggman the Queen was indeed breathing noticeably irregular where she hanged restrained, as well as involuntarily twitching in several areas indicating she was suffering cramps.

"You scum!" Le Frelon snarled. "You've poisoned her!"

"Well, not personally, but I think that much is obvious." Eggman answered with a bemused expression. "You should also know pretty well just what kind of poison it is, don't you? So, _Commander_… What's it going to be?" Eggman grinned, ending with an ominous tone in his voice.

"Commander…" The soldiers looked unsurely at their leader, some wincing as they noticed she was biting her lower lip so hard it had started to bleed.

"Men…" she ordered solemnly, her voice reeking with self-loathing. "Lay down your weapons."

As the clanging sounds of the weapons being dropped on the floor drifted trough the room, Commander Le Frelon glared hatefully up at the man laughing victoriously on the screen before her.

'This isn't over!' she swore internally.

Her own lance lay at her feet discarded.

* * *

"The noise has stopped." A lone bee chambermaid whispered to herself as she tiptoed through a dark narrow corridor, a lance strapped to her back. "Oohh, I just hope everyone's alright." she moaned, biting on her sleeve.

Upon reaching a place in the corridor, she pushed heavily at the brickwall, causing a hidden door to creak open just enough to let her poke her head out.

Peeping cautiously outside the secret passageway, she found herself in a room filled to the brim with robots standing guard.

"Eeep! Not a good place!" she squeaked and closed the secret door quickly, just in time before the robots saw her. The ones who had turned at the squeak looked around only to tilt their heads in confusion, question-marks appearing above them as they saw nothing but a solid wall.

"Huffhhh, that was scary, that was scary, oh be still my heart, you're making too much noiseee…!" she chanted under her breath, slowly making her way further through the corridor.

Reaching the location of yet another hidden door, the chambermaid pressed the side of her head up against it, trying to listen for any signs of activity in the room outside. Hearing none, she nervously straightened up and nodded to herself before slowly, slowly opening the door and peeking out.

This time she seemed to be in luck. Looking left and right in a comical manner, the chambermaid confirmed that there was indeed no-one or nothing in the room.

"Left; check! Right; check! No scary robots to be found; the coast is clear." she singsonged, carefully exiting the passageway.

"I wonder why they call it that though. After all, I'm nowhere near the coastline, but it's still the proper thing to say. Odd that. Oh, not good; I'm rambling. Am I rambling? Yes, I'm ram-bel-ing! Not good, not good, not good, but I'm SO Nervous. Oh dear...*sigh*"

Tip-toeing towards the windows, the chambermaid looked outside. The sky was so dark and the rain so heavy that she couldn't even see the lights of the city below. Still, she knew she had to venture out in it.

Leaping out the window, she started to fly through the storm, the rain drenching her in seconds.

"Ooohhh, I don't want to leave everybody behind like this. Now, now, remember what you're doing now." she reprimanded herself. "They said I should just get to safety, but I have to alert the troops stationed in the city. I just have to do that and then we'll zoom right back up and kick those nasty tin cans out of the castle, bada-bing, bada-bom. Got to hurry now. Hurry, hurry."

Blinking, she suddenly noticed several forms closing in on her from ahead.

"Aah! It's the guards patrolling the outsides! Over here, guys! I need your assist– Oh, snap…" she sighed dejectedly as she saw that what she had hoped to be allies were instead mechanical mockeries of her race, namely the badniks "Buzzer" and "Buzzbomber", and several of them.

Eeping, the chambermaid hastily flew around as the robots pursued her, dodging their lasers and other attacks in displays of air-acrobatics so wild and haphazard that it was impossible to recognize if she was either possessing high levels of skill or was just plain dumb lucky.

"Ooohhh, you're too persistent!!" she whined as she flew upwards along the length of the castle towers, the badniks hot on her trail.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure stood on top of one of the lower towers watching the chambermaid trying to shake off the badniks. The figure raised its arm and pointed its fingers towards the chambermaid.

"Argh, enough already! Now I'm mad!" the chambermaid exclaimed, pulling forward the lance strapped to her back and turned to charge towards the badniks.

"Now prepare yourselves, you – Huh?!" she shouted, her eyes widening in surprise all of a sudden as something felt wrong.

"Nngh, my wings! I can't move them all of a sudden! What just happened?!!"

Unable to look at her own back, the chambermaid was unable to see the thin spider-web that stuck her wings together at their base. She didn't even have time to start freefalling before the badniks descended on her.

"Uh-oh… Wai-GHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" she shrieked in agony as the robots hit her from all sides with electrical currents, her wet clothes making the attacks much, much more painful than they should've been.

Fried to an inch of her life, the chambermaid fell freely through the rain-filled sky, disappearing into the pitch black darkness bellow. A soft splash was heard as she finally hit the waters below the castle.

Watching from above, the dark figure chuckled to herself, her black balldress whipping in the wind.

A lightning cracked across the sky and she was gone as well.

* * *

"HAA – HA HA HA HA HA HAA!!" Eggman laughed as he observed the storm through the large windows of one of the castle's great halls.

"Everything worked out perfectly! In fact, my plan went even better than I had expected!" he cackled before turning to regard the ceiling of the dark room. "And I have you to thank for it, my dear lady Eve."

Above, the outlines of a spider-web could be spotted in the darkness, a tall figure with glowing yellow eyes and a black balldress leaning back into it comfortably.

"Fu fu fu fu, you amuse me, Eggman." she laughed softly. "There aren't many people ambitious or mad enough to even conceive of a stunt like this, let alone actually attempt to pull it off. Tell me, how were you able to know the inner workings of the castle in such detail as you did?"

"Hoo – Ho Ho. That was due to careful preparation on my part, my dear. I've used everything from miniature spy-bots to orbital satellites, using months to get the "lay of the land" as they say. Just about every nook and cranny of this old castle is mapped out on my computers. Of course, it was during this investigation I learned of you as well."

"Really, now?" she purred. "And you decided to involve me into your plan just like that? Some would've found that risky, you know. After all, you had no guarantee I would actually cooperate."

"HOO – Ho Ho Ho! Even still, for the actual operation your skills proved essential! My stealth-robots are good, but you my dear are in a class of your own. The sheer speed you were able to move around with while still remaining hidden is almost disconcerting." Eggman chuckled, honestly meaning that last part.

"Besides," he continued, "some added risk adds a certain flair to any plan, don't you agree?"

"Ha ha ha ha. You are something else alright!" Eve laughed, clapping her hands together jovially. "You are indeed as you claim, a "romanticist"!"

"Why thank you. You are too kind." Eggman said, mock-bowing. Straightening up again, he inquired curiously; "What will you do now, Eve? Now that you're finally out of that cell of yours, I'm certain there are lots of places you would like to go."

Eve rested her jaw in her hand, appearing to think about the matter seriously for a second before casually replying.

"Actually, I was considering sticking around for just a bit longer. I'm curious to see how the rest of your strategy will go."

"Ohh…? Really, now?"

"Ha ha ha. Don't fret, Eggman. I have no intention of getting in your way. I just wish to watch the show, that's all. I have a hunch that it will be… amusing."

Eggman regarded her silently for a few second before he broke out into his trademark laugh.

"Hoo – Ho Ho Ho Ho! Very well. As long as you promise that then do as you wish."

"Yes, I intend to."

"Just to warn you though, I'm expecting the rest of this operation to run along smoothly." Eggman said as he begun to walk towards the room's exit.

"Yes, but you never know." Eve chuckled, making Eggman pause at the edge of the room. "No plan is completely foolproof. You see, fools are much too ingenious for that." she laughed.

"… You sound like you have something specific in mind." Eggman pressed cautiously, turning his head to look at Eve over his shoulder.

"Heavens no, what on earth would that be?" Eve stated in a merry tone, smiling.

Eggman looked at her silently for a few more seconds before he snorted to himself and finally exited the room.

Continuing to look out the window at the storm outside, Eve hummed softly to herself.

"Tonight is a great night."

* * *

At the far end of the lake below the castle, a dense forest could be found. Through here a river snaked its way with the excess water from the lake, and on a rainy night like this its current was quite rapid.

All of a sudden a hand shot up from the water and franticly clawed its way to the riverbank. Pulling herself up, the chambermaid spewed up water in excess amounts.

"Buarghh, I thought I was gonna die!!" she gasped comically, flopping down on the ground like a puppet off its threads.

Sitting up on her knees, the chambermaid took in her surroundings. "Urgh, it looks like the stream carried me quite a way. Aw, I even lost my lance."

"I've got to get back to the city quickly. Its pro-ba-blyyyy….. This way!" she pointed. "Or maybe This way! Oohhh, I can't make head or tails of anything in this weather!" she moaned, pulling frustrated at her hair.

"That's enough!" she declared, standing up. "I just have to move in a direction until I can discern my whereabouts, right? Then let's go!" she shouted and ran through the forest.

She only ran for a few seconds before she bumped into something.

**Clang!**

"Ouch, ma noshe (my nose)!" she moaned. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to run when I can't see the forest for the trees. Wait, that didn't sound right. I – wait a minute. "Clang"? Trees don't go clan…g"

Looking up, she found her face reflected in the eye-visor of a swatbot looking down at her.

"Uh-oh…"

"Escapee located! Bring into custody immediate…ly…" the robot's metallic voice stated, trailing off at the end as a flash of light streaked through its body. The swatbot's upper torso slowly slid off its lower body as the chambermaid stood there breathing heavily, a foldable battle spear in her hands.

"Kh, ouch!" she exclaimed, gingerly bracing her shoulder. "Those robots really did a number on me earlier. Thank goodness I at least managed to take it down before it called any of its friends."

No sooner had she said that before hordes of robots big and small, the bigger much larger than any which had infiltrated castle, popped out of the woodworks and bared down at her.

"Holt! You are to surrender immediately!" the new swatbots stated.

"Ooohhh, just leave me alone already!!" the chambermaid groaned as she ran, running with the robots in hot pursuit.

Of course, it wouldn't be for hours still that she'd realize she had fled in the opposite direction of the city.

**End ****of Chapter 1. **


End file.
